


Restrictions

by Terminallydepraved



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Barebacking, Bondage, Gangbang, Humilation, M/M, Oral Sex, dubcon, mobkuro, some spoilers for chapter 351+352
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 02:23:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6734131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terminallydepraved/pseuds/Terminallydepraved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh the lengths one will go in order to steal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restrictions

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to Rainnoir for the fantastic art, like holy shit Rain i was not expecting that so here you fuckin' go, I hope you like this.

“I still can’t believe we actually caught him,” a voice exclaimed, and Chrollo slowly worked his way back to consciousness as a hand prodded his cheek. The bruise there was no doubt a livid purple and he couldn’t hold back the wince. 

Another low voice laughed, harsh and cold. “Looks like he’s awake,” the bounty hunter said, taking Chrollo by the hair to force his eyes open and up. “Sleeping beauty just needed true love’s kiss.”

Chrollo spat out a globule of blood and he didn’t watch to see if it hit its intended mark. He was disgusted at the thought of them kissing him, but his lips curled into a wry smile at the disobedience. He braced for the pain to come, all too familiar with the punishment these men were so fond of giving, but instead of a swinging fist, he found his cheek stroked.

He turned his eyes up to the grinning brute and saw consideration in their grey depths. “What are you doing?” he managed to ask, his lips stinging as he passed his tongue over the still bleeding cut. “Just kill me if you’re going to kill me. I’d rather die of something besides boredom.”

Despite his best efforts, he couldn’t eliminate the pained waver in his voice. A gasp was wrung out of him as the grip on his cheek turned bruising, tilting his face up as if to better take in his expression.

“Is the big bad leader of the Phantom Troupe scared?” the thug taunted, his unshaven face uncomfortably close to Chrollo’s. He made an appraising pass with his free hand over Chrollo’s tied up form, his fingers digging in hard enough to be felt through the thick ropes lashing him to the wooden chair.

Chrollo bit his lip and winced at the pain. “You wish,” he shot back coolly. “Maybe I’m just planning something. Maybe I’ve got you where I want you.” He could tell the man felt him shake. There was no way to hide it, not when he was touching him.

He flushed when all his bluff prompted was a condescending laugh. “Listen to you, you think you got a chance at gettin’ outta this alive” the brute crooned, his face dipping low to talk in Chrollo’s ear. “Maybe you shouldn’t made yourself such a pretty target, sitting out in public all alone. Bad men like us get tempted by that big ol’ bounty on your pretty little head.”

The hand slipped down from his chest to palm at his crotch and Chrollo’s eyes went wide with sudden, painful understanding.

“Haigh, what do you think you’re doing?” the other hunter interjected, finally speaking up. Chrollo looked at him imploringly and the man ignored him, instead shoving at his companion until he broke contact.

Haigh glared and pushed back. “What does it look like, Teague?” he spat, rounding on Chrollo again. “I’m gonna have some fun with the bitch before we gut him.”

Chrollo cried out as again he was groped, kicking and struggling against the ropes holding him in place. “Get off me!” he tried, but all he got was another blow, this time to his stomach. He sagged into the chair, choking on the air that wouldn’t come.

Through his coughing and hacking, he barely heard the argument escalate.

“You know the boss said to leave him alone,” Teague grated, grabbing his companion’s hand and forcing him back again. “You heard what he said about this guy. It’s too dangerous to be this close.”

The aggressor spat and shook off the restraining hand, squaring himself up. “Yeah, I heard what the boss said and you know as well as I do that that old fucker is just gonna keep him all to himself. What’s our cut even gonna be? Cause we both know it ain’t worth the effort we went through.”

Chrollo let his head hang limply against his chest and tried to get his breathing in order, too exhausted to fight the hand that grabbed for him again. His chin was forced up and he didn’t bother focusing his eyes. A thumb teased past his lips and played with his tongue.

“We outta get what we deserve,” Haigh hissed, forcing Chrollo’s mouth open wider. He unzipped his pants with a pointed glare at Teague. “And I don’t see no sign of the boss here.”

Flicking his gaze up and over the man’s shoulder, Chrollo met eyes with Teague. He watched as his adam’s apple bobbed, the hunter swallowing thickly as he took in Chrollo’s mouth, his slender body bound.

The moment Teague sighed was the moment Chrollo knew to brace for what was coming.

“You swear this won’t fuck us over?” he asked, inching closer as if compelled. He threaded his fingers through Chrollo’s soft hair and seemed to stroke his face, feeling for himself how hot the angry bruises were. “You saw how he ripped through Mal and Vitis.”

Haigh laughed, pulling his cock out into the cool air and ramming it unceremoniously into Chrollo’s lax mouth. “The only thing that’s gonna be fucked over is this tasty bitch,” he promised, punctuating his vulgarity with an appreciative moan.

Even as tied up and roughed as he was, Chrollo couldn’t help but roll his eyes at that line. If his mouth hadn’t been full, he probably would have laughed no matter the punishment it got him. As it was though, Chrollo focused on keeping his breathing even as Haigh fucked his throat, the man’s merciless grip locked on his jaw to prevent him from biting down.

Teague made a pained noise as he watched Chrollo hollow his cheeks and suck, taking Haigh in with an ease born of obvious practice. “Whore might be a better word,” he muttered, palming Chrollo’s cock through his torn trousers. “He’s getting off on this.”

“Holy fuck, is he really?” Haigh grunted, pulling out for a moment to take in the bulge in Chrollo’s pants. “Aren’t you an eager little slut.”

Chrollo panted for breath and shook his head fiercely, biting his lip as the hand in lap dipped inside his waistband. “No,” he gasped, squeezing his eyes shut. “No, no, I don’t like this.”

The two men shared a look and to his surprise, it was Teague who deigned to tug down his trousers. A beatific grin spread across his face as he took in what he was wearing beneath them.

“No, you don’t look like you’re enjoying this at all,” Haigh crooned, falling to his knees to snap at the sheer black lace with a lascivious grin. “You’re soaking through these already. Just how slutty are you?”

His face burned with mortification and when he felt Teague loosen the ropes, he struggled as much as he could to free himself of their touch. Iron-like hands held him in place though, locking around his limbs to pull him from the chair.

“You’re going to regret this,” he rasped, his voice abused and ragged, but they were already tying him back up. His arms were painfully jerked behind his back and tied in place with the coarse rope. Grit and gravel cut into his skin as he was stripped of his pants completely, his knees bleeding once they maneuvered him onto his stomach.

“Hard to regret anything when we’ve got you like this,” Teague admitted, rucking up his ruined coat and shirt to take in as much of his skin as he could. “What a mess.”

Chrollo shivered as their hands traced over his skin, scratching and groping and fondling all they could reach. Teague pressed his cock to his lips and Chrollo opened his mouth, finding it easier to take him in than to refuse.  

He wasn’t expecting Haigh to press his fingers into him, the way eased by the man’s saliva.

Though his mouth was full, Chrollo let out a surprised moan, his thighs falling open wider to accommodate the fingers as they thrust and curled inside him. The fur from his collar stuck to his sweaty neck as he was worked open, the fingers spreading and stretching and taking him apart until he could do nothing more than mewl around the cock straining his jaw.

“I think he likes this,” Haigh said conversationally, fucking into him harder. The sounds increased in volume and Chrollo flushed horribly, too wrung out to disagree.

Teague took that moment to cum, his release filling Chrollo’s mouth and dripping down his chin. He pulled out and ran his hands through Chrollo’s hair, taking in his messy face. “Like I said, what a whore,” he breathed, watching the pink tongue sneak out to lick up a string of cum fron his lips.

Chrollo half wished the man hadn’t finished, if only so he had something still to muffle his sounds. “Please,” he cried out, leaning into the warm hand. “I can’t, please--” Haigh curled his fingers and tore another moan from him, Teague refusing to let him hide his face.

“Begging already,” Haigh sighed and he nudged Chrollo’s entrance with his cock, chuckling at his shaking thighs strained to keep him from falling back to meet it. “I thought you were going to fight a bit more but I guess you’re too much of a slut to resist.”

He didn’t answer and he jumped as a sharp slap fell to the meat of his ass, ruthless fingers ripping the lace of his undergarments until his ass was bare. Teague lifted his front until he was resting his chin on the man’s shoulder, letting Haigh line up and shove inside him with a tortuous slowness.

As if it weren’t enough, Teague entertained himself with his front. Hands fell to his bare chest, playing with his nipples, the sensitive skin of his ribs. Warm palms cupped him and massaged until Chrollo felt he would shake apart. Had his hands not been tied behind his back, Chrollo would have held the brute to him. He contented himself with the begging they seemed to want to hear.

“Ah, ah, more,” he cried, nipping and sucking at Teague’s neck as if being sweet would get him what he wanted. “Please, please, give me it, I want it!”

He felt more than saw the men share a look over his shoulder and he grew louder as the pace increased, every thrust sending him into the warm thigh placed between his legs. Strong hands bruised his skin as they seized his ass, holding him open for the thick cock.

Chrollo sobbed when he finally came, his release soaking the remains of his panties and the hunter’s pants. Haigh didn’t stop his pace, but increased it as he clenched around him. He fucked him harder, adding to the sensations ripping through him until the brute finally spilled over too.

He barely had time to enjoy his afterglow.

The far door clattered open and the men scrambled to their feet, fear in their eyes and curses spilling from their lips as they tried to fix their clothes. Chrollo fell heavily onto his side without their support and struggled to breathe, even as the sound of shouting echoed through the dark warehouse.

It didn’t take a genius, or even a glance, to know that the boss had returned.

Exhausted as he was, Chrollo made sure to watch as the mob leader, notorious for his explosive anger and ruthless blood-thirst, tore through Teague and then Haigh like a beast descending on a helpless insect. Aura pulsed and hardened, the hatsu a glorious maelstrom of carnage.

As the bloody remains of his captors fell to the floor, smoking and acrid, Chrollo smiled.

Only a few more restrictions left to meet.

oOo

The crowd roared around them as they sized each other up, Chrollo summoning his book into his hand with practiced ease.

Hisoka grinned across the ring, posed as if it were a stage upon which he was performing. “You’ve certainly gathered plenty of new tricks while on your little vacation. I’m glad to see it was well spent, all that time avoiding me.”

Chrollo smiled and flicked through the pages, his bookmark between his fingers. “You almost sound hurt. You take things too personally, Hisoka,” he teased, placing the bookmark between his pages, selecting his next ability with a small smile. “Look what I got while I was avoiding you,” he began, the book disappearing to free his hands for Hisoka’s perusal. Across the backs of his hands rested the sun and moon.

“Oh? You got tattoos?” Hisoka pouted, though Chrollo knew it was an act. His eyes were sharp as they ever were, analyzing and struggling to predict what it could possibly mean. “If I had known, we could have gotten matching ones~”

He rolled his eyes and sighed. “When I touch a person with one symbol and it joins with a place touched by the opposite symbol, it triggers an explosion,” he explained, his lips quirking into a smile as Hisoka’s eyes widened. “If pressed together for about five seconds, the resulting explosion is powerful enough to level this entire arena.”

Just as he had expected, Hisoka was suitably impressed. “My, that sounds very powerful indeed. Did you develop that just to fight me?” he asked, his expression cloyingly proud. “I wonder what else you’ve got hidden up your sleeve.”

Chrollo thought back to his travels and all he went through, stealing and fighting and playing his cards in the best way he knew how.

  
“I gathered some very strong ones,” he agreed, looking up to meet golden eyes. “But you wouldn’t believe the hoops I had to jump through to get them.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it! check me out on tumblr (terminallydepraved) and let me know how you liked this. until next time~


End file.
